


Сдаюсь

by Koma_ami



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Early Mornings, Fluff, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koma_ami/pseuds/Koma_ami
Summary: Осознание того, что Стайлз принадлежит ему, и все это может быть у него каждое утро – стоит только захотеть, – ошеломило его, и только спустя несколько ударов сердца Дерек отмер и снова склонился, ловя губы Стайлза своими губами.





	Сдаюсь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yield](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658651) by [frek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek), [sova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sova/pseuds/sova). 

Прошлая ночь была отличной.   
Любой бы это признал, считал Дерек. 

А когда он потягивался, едва проснувшись, тёплый и разнеженный после сна, и обнаружил прижимающегося к его боку Стайлза, то понял, что ошибся. Ночь была просто фантастической. Стайлз продолжал спать, устроившись на его плече и тихонько сопя, а его своевольная рука разлеглась поперек живота Дерека, длинными пальцами соблазнительно прихватывая за бедро.   
Они оба остались обнажёнными, не вспомнив об одежде, когда вернулись на землю после головокружительного полёта на двоих, растворившись друг в друге.

И когда Дерек утром открыл глаза, то был весьма рад этому. Ему нравилось просыпаться вот так: ощущая прикосновение горячей кожи Стайлза к своей и невесомое сонное дыхание у своего плеча, осознавая, что тот точно так же хочет быть сейчас рядом, как и он сам.  
Повернувшись, Дерек полюбовался на спящего Стайлза и погладил кончиком пальца изгиб его губ, чему-то улыбающихся во сне.  
Он мимолетно задумался о том, что могло бы ему сниться, может быть, это сон об их ночи заставил его улыбнуться, а может, ему снилось что-то иное. Не важно что, главное, оно делало Стайлза счастливым.

Стайлз зашевелился, придвинулся поближе, что-то бормоча хриплым голосом и утыкаясь носом в шею Дереку, его пальцы на бедре сжались сильнее.   
Дерек позволил ему прижаться плотнее, ему нравилось просто держать его в объятиях, слушать такое знакомое биение сердца и мирное сопение. Он уже знал, что Стайлз скоро проснётся, совсем скоро ритм его дыхания ускорится, а пальцы найдут себе новое занятие. Дерек обожал такие моменты тишины – когда он мог любоваться Стайлзом, ни на что не отвлекаясь, и предугадывал каждое его движение. 

Вскоре послышался легкий вздох, пальцы на бедре дрогнули, и Дерек почувствовал, как ускоряются все жизненные ритмы Стайлза и переходят от сна к бодрости.  
Проснувшись, Стайлз, не говоря ни слова, потянулся к Дереку и коснулся губами шеи там, где бился пульс, легко целуя. И еще один поцелуй – чуть выше.  
Дерек крепко обнял его, прижимая к себе сильнее, когда Стайлз повёл свою дорожку поцелуев вверх по шее, к колючей от утренней щетины щеке.  
Когда губы Стайлза наконец накрыли дерековы, они оба были полностью бодрыми.  
Стайлз, сдвинувшись повыше, оседлал бедра Дерека, вовлекая его в медленный и ленивый поцелуй. А тот ласково поглаживал бока и идеально округлую задницу Стайлза, кончиками пальцев оставляя дорожки на тёплой коже, и их тела вплавлялись друг в друга, не оставляя и миллиметра расстояния между ними.   
Было очень легко потеряться в этом поцелуе, неспешном скольжении языков и тихих стонах друг друга, пойманных губами на вдохе.  
Стайлз становился все более настойчивым, заводясь от поцелуя. Он поймал руки Дерека и завел их вверх, прижав к кровати и зафиксировав запястья, снова целуя по линии челюсти и на шее.   
Когда Стайлз добрался до чувствительного местечка под ухом, Дерек уже не мог из сдерживаться. Он, глухо рыкнув, перекатился по кровати и оказался сверху, вдавив Стайлза в матрас и обхватив коленями его бедра.  
Стайлз принял игру и сделал вид, что яростно сопротивляется, с решительным выражением лица вскидывая бедрами и пытаясь освободить руки из железной хватки рук Дерека.  
На что тот лишь сильнее оскалился, телом чувствуя растущее и уже недвусмысленно упирающееся в него возбуждение Стайлза.  
Дерек склонился к его шее и прихватил зубами тонкую кожу. Стайлза выгнуло от этого прикосновения, на что Дерек заурчал, не размыкая зубов.  
Стайлз тихонько хныкал, умоляя о большем, и Дерек освободил одно запястье, прихватив его зубами с тыльной стороны, оставляя еле заметную метку. Он продолжил свою атаку, ведя губами по шее Стайлза, обжигая чувствительную кожу горячим дыханием.  
Тот продолжал вырываться для вида, пытаясь освободить второе запястье, но при этом поворачивая голову так, чтобы Дереку было удобнее ласкать его шею, дразня всем своим видом, а его тело уступало каждому прикосновению  
Дерек немного отстранился, глядя на Стайлза, любуясь мягким, расслабленным выражением его лица и соблазнительной позой. У него возникло ощущение, словно его сердце распирает от восторга, а в груди заныло так, как никогда прежде не бывало.  
Дерек встретился взглядом со Стайлзом и тяжело выдохнул, не сдерживая трепета.

Осознание того, что Стайлз принадлежит ему, и все это может быть у него каждое утро – стоит только захотеть, – ошеломило его, и только спустя несколько ударов сердца Дерек отмер и снова склонился, ловя губы Стайлза своими губами.

Он целовал его так, словно Стайлз был буквально всем для него, и он жил ради этих влажных касаний их языков, нежных покусываний губ неострыми человеческими зубами.  
И Дерек захотел, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось, чтобы он всегда мог вот так целовать Стайлза, чтобы этот миг не прошел.

Снаружи начинали щебетать птицы, в окно проникали первые лучи солнца. Обнаженный Стайлз лежал под Дереком, их губы и тела двигались в унисон. Каждый легкий стон, издаваемый им, был из-за Дерека и лишь для него одного. Его тело сдавалось Дереку так восхитительно, что тот мог лишь продолжать двигаться. Продолжать целовать. И любить его так сильно, как он только был способен.


End file.
